


Magnetism

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance, Dirty Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessiveness, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finds a shiny new toy, and Lance immediately wants to put it to good use.</p><p>Crossposted from the <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=223113#cmt223113">Voltron kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> All Spanish has hovertext translations courtesy of Google Translate. If you see a mistake, please point it out so I can fix it.

“Hey, Lance.”

Lance looked up from trying to untangle a particularly stubborn knot in his headphone cord, and his hands immediately stilled. Keith was leaning over the back of the couch, that irresistible smirk on his face and what could only be a pair of handcuffs dangling from one crooked finger.

“Where did you get those?” Lance asked, tucking the headphones in his hoodie pocket.

“Turns out Red’s got a little storage unit full of all sorts of weird junk. Including these.” he twirled the cuffs around his finger until one edge caught on his claw. “Wanna try them out later?”

“Now.” Lance stood up on the couch and hopped over the back to stand next to Keith. “Let’s go try them now.”

“After training.” Keith said firmly, flipping the shiny cuffs into his palm and pocketing them. “I don’t want Shiro on my case again.”

“C’mon.” Lance caught Keith by the hips, pulling his boyfriend close. “You know I won’t be able to focus knowing you’ve got those tucked away somewhere.”

Keith sighed, and pulled Lance down by the collar for a quick, chaste kiss. “After training.” he breathed when they pulled apart. “Do well and it’ll be a reward.”

“And if I don’t do well?” Lance asked, letting Keith put some space between them. His boyfriend’s only answer was a grin full of needle sharp teeth.

Training was, as he’d expected, agonizing. Not only were they working on physical combat, which he sucked at, but Keith kept _smirking_ at him and every time he did Lance faltered and got hit in the face. He was honestly a little surprised he still had all his teeth when Allura declared they were done for the day, but the promise of shiny new handcuffs kept him from glaring at Keith as they all filed back to their respective rooms to shower.

There was no scheduled activity between afternoon training and dinner, but after the first week or so everyone had found a routine. Hunk invariably wound up either helping Coran with castle repairs or hanging out with Yellow. Pidge normally used the time to work on some project or other, either tucked away in their room or elsewhere in the castle, but sometimes they would join Hunk and Coran in doing repairs. Shiro hung around the control deck, talking with Allura about leader-stuff. Keith had initially used the time to get more training in, and Lance had used it to wander the castle until he found one of the others to hang out with, but recently it had been their time to be together and know they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Keith was already in Lance’s room by the time Lance got out of the shower, dark purple mullet even darker and still dripping on his bare shoulders. His Earth clothes were folded neatly on top of Lance’s dresser, and a towel around his hips was the only suggestion that he hadn’t walked over here stark naked. His back was to Lance, but his ears twitched when the bathroom door slid open and he turned around with a grin that sent very pleasant tingles down Lance’s spine.

“I’ve got the handcuffs.” he said after a moment of fairly blatantly checking Lance out, even with his galran eyes mostly disguising the way his gaze panned down and back up Lance’s body.

“Awesome.” was all Lance could think to say, crossing the room and tugging on the towel Keith was wearing. It came undone easily, and fell to the floor with a wet thump. Keith hummed quietly into Lance’s kiss, nails prickling against Lance’s back as he pulled their bodies flush.

“You want to try them now, or a little later?” Keith asked, pulling away enough to properly look Lance in the face.

“Ahora.” Lance breathed, then shook his head minutely, water droplets flying from his hair. “Sorry, now. Now’s good.”

Keith chuckled, and leaned in for another kiss. “Prepare yourself first.”

Lance nodded, and grabbed the lube from where Keith had helpfully placed it on top of the nightstand. The gel was cool on his skin, room temperature, and he took a minute to warm it up as he got comfortable on his bed. Fingering himself didn’t feel half as good as when Keith did it, but after his boyfriend had gained claws sharp enough to cut flesh to ribbons they’d agreed that prep work would be Lance’s responsibility no matter which one of them was getting penetrated. Lance slid a second finger into himself, and moaned a little bit as he started spreading himself open. Keith sat down at his feet, and Lance canted his hips up a bit.

“Like what you see?” he asked breathlessly, adding a third finger.

“Yeah.” Keith breathed back, the darker gold spot of his pupil far more pronounced than it had been earlier. Lance withdrew his hand, and used that arm to prop himself up and reach for the container of lube again.

“Your turn.” he murmured, squeezing more gel into his palm. Keith shuffled closer as he warmed it between his hands, kneeling between Lance’s spread legs, and Lance reached down without breaking eye contact. Keith shivered at the contact, and his grip on the handcuffs tightened, but he didn’t look away. Lance had a feeling that if his boyfriend still had irises and pupils, there would be barely any colour visible in his eyes. “There we go.” Lance breathed, laying back and wiping his hands on the blankets.

Keith leaned over him, and Lance put his hands up over his head. The cuffs clicked around his wrists, smooth metal all around, not a sharp edge anywhere in their construction, and there was a quiet hum as they energized. Then a sudden pressure on his shoulders as he was yanked roughly towards the headboard, cuffs clanging against the metal corner posts.

“¡Mierda!” he yelped, bending his arms and wriggling up to relieve some of the pain.

“Shit, are you okay?” Keith asked, his hands now planted around the bottom of Lance’s ribs instead of just under his arms.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lance grimaced. “Guess they’re magnetic.”

“Sorry.” Keith winced. “Do you wanna stop?”

“No.” Lance shook his head, shifting until he was comfortable again. “These are great, actually.” he flexed his arms, and didn’t separate the cuffs from the bedframe at all.

“Safeword?” Keith asked, crawling up to hover over Lance again. There was a hunger in his expression, like he wanted to just absolutely devour every inch of Lance until there was nothing left of him. It would’ve been scary if it wasn’t so hot.

“Bayard.” Lance said, bending his knees and trying to pull his pillow under his head with one elbow.

“Nerd.” Keith chuckled, pulling the pillow into position. Lance shivered as deadly sharp claws traced oh so gently down the side of his face, Keith’s expression changing from fond amusement to pure affection before sliding back towards that hungry look from a minute ago. “You’re so beautiful.” Keith whispered, his claws pressing against Lance’s jugular almost hard enough to break with skin. “All tied up like this, just for me.” the pressure of his hand on the mattress under Lance’s armpit vanished, and Lance whined as Keith pressed slowly into him. “How does it feel?” Keith purred, claws dragging across Lance’s skin only just gently enough to not leave little trails of blood in their wake.

“Good.” Lance moaned, hips jerking up to take more of Keith in him. A hand pressed down, holding him in place, and Lance whined as claws pricked droplets of blood from sensitive skin.

“One word?” Keith grinned, leaning down to press a light kiss to the hollow of Lance’s throat. “That’s not like you at all.”

“You’re warm.” Lance gasped, breaking eye contact as Keith pressed further into him. His head dug back into the pillow, eyes fluttering shut.

“Better.” Keith’s teeth scraped against Lance’s collarbone, and he pulled slowly out again. “Keep going.” his claws lifted from Lance’s neck, and scraped through Lance’s hair instead.

“Fuck, _Keith_.” Lance moaned, writhing futilely against the cuffs and the hand on his hip. “I should not be this  coherente right now.”

Keith just chuckled and kissed him tenderly, catching his lower lip between needle-sharp teeth to draw just the slightest bit of blood. “I promise you won’t be coherent for long.” he murmured against Lance’s cheek. “Go on, tell me how much you want it.”

Keith wanted dirty talk? He could do dirty talk. Lance whined a bit as Keith pulled out of him almost entirely, and tightened his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. “I want it bad, Keith.” he bucked his hips up against the hand holding them in place, more blood welling up from around Keith’s claws. “Tan malo. I need it in me. I need _you_.”

Keith pressed back into him, slow but sure, and Lance moaned. He wanted to tangle his hands in Keith’s hair and pull, spur Keith on to fuck him harder until they were both spent, but the cuffs kept him from so much as touching his boyfriend.

“Do that again.” Keith breathed, setting a slow rhythm. “Moan for me.”

Lance did, and gasped for breath as Keith pulled out again. “Harder, please.” he moaned as Keith slid into him, deeper this time.

“But you’re being so good.” Keith grinned, the hand on his ship shifting to hold instead of just press. “Tied up and moaning for me.” the claws pressed to Lance’s scalp trailed down to trace the shell of his ear. “You earned this.” he pressed a gentle kiss to Lance cheek, and Lance whimpered as Keith stilled inside him. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” Lance moaned, and Keith’s claws dug into his hip warningly. “Full, warm.” he managed to arch up a bit against Keith in spite of the firm grip holding him down, pressing his cock between their stomachs. “A bit neglected.”

Keith leaned down to nip at his ear, drawing another moan from Lance’s throat. “Patience.” he murmured, pulling out again. “You’ll get to come eventually.” he pressed back in, a little bit faster than earlier, and Lance whined. He couldn’t take much more of this slow torture.

“Keith.” he gasped, voice trailing into a whimper as claws traced thin, superficial scratches down his chest. “Keith, por favor.” he lifted his hips, or tried to, but Keith was still holding him in place with one hand. Stupid alien brute strength. “Lo necesito. Tengo que ir.”

“See?” Keith purred, and the smug, sexy bastard actually smirked before giving Lance a quick, chaste kiss. “I keep my promises.” his claws trailed down from Lance’s chest, over his stomach, and came to rest on Lance’s thigh. “You can come now, if you want.”

“No puedo.” Lance gasped, tears budding in his eyes as Keith kept fucking him so excruciatingly slowly. “Te necesito, Keith. Más duro, _por favor_. ”

“You need me?” Keith grinned, breath hitching slightly as he pressed into Lance. “Make me believe it.” his claws dug harder into Lance’s thigh, breaking the skin, and Lance cried out at the burst of pain which speared up his leg.

He arched into it, dick throbbing, and the cuffs bit into his wrists as he strained against them. “Keith, _por favor_. ” he gasped, claws biting deep into his hip as he bucked up against his boyfriend. “Yo necesito tanto, tan malo. Te necesito como el aire, como la respiración.” he sucked in a quick breath as Keith pressed back into him, his entire body shaking. “Te necesito. Sólo tu. Necesito que me toques, _por favor_. Necesito que me hagas venir. ”

Keith moaned, head dropping to rest against Lance’s. “That’s right.” he murmured, breath hot on Lance’s cheek. “Only me. You’re mine.” his hand on Lance’s thigh moved, claws dragging down towards his knee. “You’re mine.” he breathed, pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “All mine.” he pressed another kiss under Lance’s eye, then one to the side of his nose.

“Soy tuyo.” Lance moaned, writhing against Keith to no avail. “Soy tuyo, así que por favor, déjame venir.”

Keith just kept freckling Lance’s face with kisses, deliberately avoiding his mouth, and Lance tilted his head to catch one aimed for his cheek. It was gentle, sweet, and only served to drive him higher without actually providing any kind of release. He moaned when Keith pulled away, and got a slightly less gentle kiss to his throat. Not enough to truly hurt, just a little spark of discomfort that was gone as soon as it appeared.

“That’s right.” Keith purred, his voice resonating in Lance’s core. “Come for me, Lance. You’re so tight, you must be close.” he thrust in and slowly pulled back out, shifting so his lips brushed the shell of Lance’s ear. “You’re so pretty when you come, you know that?” his purr sank straight into Lance’s bones, drawing a whimper from his throat. “Scream for me.” Keith’s claws bit into Lance’s side, and he screamed as he came, the world narrowing to him and Keith and the bliss that overwhelmed everything else as the tension left his body. Keith moaned quietly into Lance’s shoulder, and from the stutter of his hips Lance guessed Keith had come too.

Keith pulled out of him, and Lance watched in a contented haze as his boyfriend sat back on his heels. Keith looked smug, self-satisfied, but Lance couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Eso estuvio- nice.” Lance hummed, stretching out his legs. Keith caught the left one and pressed a kiss to the claw marks which were still bleeding a little.

“You up for more?” he asked quietly, ears perked forward attentively.

“Yeah.” Lance nodded after a moment. “But maybe not so gentle this time?” he pouted.

Keith chuckled, and crawled back over him. “You liked it, right?”

“Could’ve stood having you speed up near the end.”

“Alright.” Keith pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll keep that in mind.” he rolled his hips against Lance’s, and Lance arched up against him with a moan. Keith was already half hard again, and Lance was still halfway basking in the afterglow. Lucky half-alien bastard. Or maybe Lance was the lucky one, since Keith was his boyfriend. “Tell me when you want it in you.”

Keith scratched gently down the outside of Lance’s other thigh, and Lance moaned a little. “Now. Now’s good.” he lifted his hips to meet Keith’s, and was met with stillness.

“You sure?” Keith asked, golden eyes narrowed.

“Absolutely.” Lance wriggled, grinning when Keith’s purple face darkened. “Fuck me into this mattress, man. Rock my world.”

Keith snorted and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to Lance’s lips. “Why did I fall in love with you, again?”

“My dashing good looks and irresistible charm.” Lance replied without missing a beat. “Now c’mon, you know you wanna.” he rolled his hips up against Keith’s, and was rewarded with a teasingly soft kiss.

“If you insist.”


End file.
